vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenchi Muyo!
Overview Tenchi Muyo! began as a series of OVA's by Masaki Kajishima. There are three separate series, Muyo! Universe, and Tenchi in Tokyo, but only Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki is considered canon. The spin-off GXP series is also canon. The series focuses on a young man named Tenchi Masaki, who accidentally releases the Space Pirate Ryoko from her slumber. Before he knows it, he's got a harem of females all vying for his affection (especially Ryoko and Ayeka) and Tenchi doesn't quite know what to do with regards to his situation. Tenchi soon discovers that he is of Juraian royal blood (the dominant power in the galaxy) and that he can create Light Hawk Wings, the essence of the Chousin goddesses. More strange adventures follow, and it is revealed that he is the avatar of an omnipotent being in OVA 3. For detailed information about the series, see: The Tenchi Muyo wiki. Power of this Verse Tenchi Muyo! is widely regarded as the most powerful anime universe, and among the absolute tops in all of fiction. It has absolutely insanely broken technology, equipment, and a cast of reality warpers, higher-dimensional or beyond dimensional entities, as well as a questionable omnipotent. Explanation The Tenchi Muyo world has an extremely high level of scientific and technological development. Pocket universes, and planet and star sized spaceships are not anything extraordinary. There is a ship that can haul an entire galaxy, without even possessing any Light Hawk Wings, and there are artificial beings/cabbits with universal level energy. And this is still just in the three-dimensional universe. There is also a multiverse full of different parallel universes/alternative possibilities. However, there are also the higher dimensions. Beings from higher dimensions have overwhelming power to, ignore, and overcome the laws of physics and basic notions of the lower world. These higher-dimensional beings are known as gods to the lower-dimensional civilisations. Each dimensional space has its own supervisor with full jurisdiction over everything and all lifeforms that exist on that level. In total there are 22 such supervisors. D4 rules over 4-dimensional space, and so onwards until D22, who rules over 22-dimensional space. However, beyond all of this there is the hyperdimension, and the three hyperdimensional Choushin deities who created everything. An absolute scientific database, wherein there is information beyond all understanding, can perform logical rationales for the existence of all higher-dimensional beings. However, this does not apply to the Choushin, who surpass all dimensional space. They register as not existing at all. The Choushin are stated to be true hyperdimensional deities, shown as enormously larger than all of existence combined, beyond physics, beyond logic, comprehension, scientific definition, and dimensional scale, the creators of an infinite number of higher-dimensional experiments and completely beyond all of existence. "Kami Tenchi" has been stated outright as the highest known supreme being of the entire Tenchi Muyo continuity, having created, transcending, and being as omnipotent compared to the hyperdimensional Choushin as they are to ordinary beings. Supporters and Haters of this Anime: Supporters: ''' X-men33 Antvasima RyanBurns SpiralMaster The Living Tribunal 1 Doctor 129 Lord-Of-Creation OtakuLife101 '''Haters: DarkSchneiderKing Character Profiles Kami Tenchi Tenchi Masaki Ryoko Hakubi Washu Tsunami Tokimi Z The Counter-Actor Ryo-Ohki Fuku Mihoshi Ayeka Kagato Doctor Clay D3 Weapons Light Hawk Wings Mecha and Spaceships Zinv Idol Chobimaru Factions & Races The Choushin The Ds Jurai Galaxy Police Category:Verse Category:Tenchi Muyo!